


From bad to worse

by botiot



Series: Bathroom Antics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botiot/pseuds/botiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“U-um…hello? Is anyone there?”</p><p>When his call for help was met with a long silence, Akaashi immediately decided that today was one of the worst days of his life.<br/> <br/>How he had managed to get himself stuck in a toilet cubicle, Akaashi had no idea, but his eventual saviour is definitely something to be grateful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From bad to worse

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but here it is so enjoy!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a fic so feedback is appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: 1000 hits?? Thank you so much for this omfg

“U-um…hello? Is anyone there?”

When his call for help was met with a long silence, Akaashi immediately decided that today was one of the worst days of his life.

It hadn’t started off that way. In fact, things had been looking pretty good until his boss at work had told him that he’d have to stay overtime. Several increasingly stressful and anger-inducing hours later, and he was running for a train that seemed to think it was funny to close its doors just as he bolted onto the platform. He swore he could hear the train driver laughing manically the train sped past him to its next destination. Exhausted, Akaashi had decided to sort himself out in the public bathrooms in the fifteen minutes he had before the next train came, which was, as it turned out, a very bad decision, as Akaashi was now locked inside one of the toilet cubicles.

No matter how hard Akaashi tried, the heavy bolt on the door wouldn’t budge, his hands already red and throbbing painfully from multiple tries. He had considered climbing up and over the walls into the neighbouring cubicle, or even shuffling under the door, but the gaps were unrelentingly narrow, and he didn’t want to be any more stuck than he was now. The most logical option was to call someone he knew and beg for help, but naturally his phone had died on him the moment he pulled it out. His only hope was to get someone from the outside to help him, although he wasn’t exactly sure how that was going to work, given that he’d somehow been stupid enough to get stuck in a place that had its only lock on the _inside_.

Akaashi groaned and rested his head against the back wall of the cubicle, his concerns about sanitation and hygiene being thrown out the window. As time went on, Akaashi’s chances of getting free were dwindling at an alarming rate. It had already been well past eleven o’clock when Akaashi had arrived, and no one else had entered the toilets in the entire half an hour he’d been here. Even if he got out within the next five minutes, he’d be lucky if he found a way home. The trains stopped running at midnight on the dot, he had no idea how to navigate the bus system, and he had about 200¥ to pay for a taxi with.

“Hellooooooo? Please tell me there’s someone there, I really need help.” Akaashi called out feebly, only to be met with the silence once again. “Oh well,” He muttered bitterly, “At least the silence is listening.”

Soon enough the silence became too uncomfortable to bear, and he started muttering random things, half-hoping that someone would hear them, half-knowing that no one would ever hear him no matter how much he shouted.

“You know what, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday night, trapped in a toilet cubicle that stinks of shit and mumbling to myself.”

Akaashi looked around the cubicle, desperate to distract himself. “You know, this place actually isn’t that bad, I mean, there’s chewing gum stuck to the walls that was probably put there in 1995 or something, and there’s some other guy’s piss all over the floor, but with a little repaint and about a thousand air fresheners this could actually be a nice place to get accidentally locked inside.”

He spotted something above his head in the corner of the cubicle and immediately froze in fear. “IS THAT A FUCKING SPIDER?!” He yelled, subconsciously shifting as far away from it as he could without falling off the toilet seat and holding his bag in front of him like a shield. “Oh great, that’s fantastic, the one animal I happen to have a carnal fear of is sitting right above my head, and I can’t run away from it.” He kept is gaze locked on the large brown creature perching menacingly above his head, every muscle clenched in pure terror. Okay, maybe he was being a little bit too dramatic, but if there was one thing he hated more than being trapped in a toilet cubicle, it was being trapped in a toilet cubicle with probably the biggest spider he’d ever seen in his life.

The little fucker could probably smell Akaashi’s fear as it started twitching, unfurling its long, disgustingly spindly legs and beginning to creep down the wall towards him. “Don’t you move you asshole stay riGHT WHERE YOU ARE!” Akaashi growled, his voice escalating into a shriek as the spider crept ever closer. “SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” He screamed.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Akaashi nearly fell off the toilet seat in shock when he heard the low but loud voice coming through the door of the cubicle. His first reaction should have been relief, but instead he just felt overwhelmingly embarrassed, _how long has he been standing there?_  

“U-um…hi, yeah I’m fine it’s just, I need to get out of here as soon as possible because I’m stuck in this cubicle and there’s a spider on the wall and I’m 99% sure it’s coming to kill me so if you could just kick down the door or something that would be great.” Akaashi spluttered, not even sure if his sentences were forming properly, and too irritated and desperate to care.

The voice on the other side erupted into laughter, “You’re scared of Jerry? Don’t worry he’s harmless.”

Akaashi’s fear subsided for a moment to be replaced by simple disbelief and irritation, “You named the fucking spider?” He said, his hopes of being saved deteriorating fast, “and here’s me thinking I was the one going insane.”

“Says the guy who was talking to himself a few seconds ago.” The voice retorted teasingly.

“I was talking, to the _spider_.” Akaashi hissed, his frustration increasing by the second. He let out a long, exasperated sigh, “Look, I don’t really care who you are or why you go around naming random spiders in public toilets, but please just get me out of here.” He begged the mysterious voice.

At that moment, he heard something clink to the ground, and the door to the cubicle swung open to reveal a tall man with spiky grey hair, screwdriver in his hand, and a triumphant grin on his face. He wore a simple t-shirt and black jeans combo covered in some sort of apron, and for some reason, Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how absurdly tight the shirt was around his chest.

“What did you think I was doing?” He stated proudly.

He may as well have been God in Akaashi’s opinion. It took all of his self control not to tackle the man with a hug and sob endless thank you’s into his chest. Instead, he stepped out of the cubicle and took a deep breath of disgusting, public toilet air, and settled for offering him a handshake instead. “Thank you so much, you have no idea horrible it was in there.” His words nearly failing as he realised that the man’s face was infinitely more attractive than his chest, which was saying something.

“Don’t worry, I’ve locked myself in that cubicle quite a lot too.” He answered, his golden eyes gleaming as he flashed Akaashi a bright grin.

Akaashi felt his own face melt into another frown of disbelief, “Do…you happen to frequent this particular cubicle in this particular public restroom?”

“Well sure I do, I’m the janitor.” He gestured behind him where a cleaning cart was parked at an angle in the middle of the aisle. Now Akaashi felt stupid.

“Oh…right…” He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, and all he could think of was how awful he must look right now. Compared to the well toned, slightly tanned, dazzlingly attractive man in front of him, Akaashi couldn’t help thinking that he looked something similar to the Jerry the spider: dishevelled, disgusting, and repulsive.

“Well, I have a train to catch, so I’ll be going now.”

“The trains stopped running ten minutes ago.” The man informs him.

Akaashi froze mid step. _Of course they did, perfect_.

“Fuck.” Akaashi mumbled quietly to himself. He reached into his pocket and dug out all the change he had, tipping it out onto the side of the sink to count. 202¥. So he was richer than he’d thought, but it still wasn’t enough for a bus ticket, or a taxi. “Shit. Fuck. God fucking dammit.” He muttered as he stuffed the change back in his pocket.

“You swear a lot.” The man observed.

“You try being trapped in a toilet cubicle for an hour, see if you don’t come out several swear words dirtier.” He replied snarkily.

Anyone else would have been offended or annoyed by that comment, but the man just laughed, “You’re probably right.” He chuckled.

Akaashi sighed, rinsed his hands under the tap and splashed some water on his face, thankful to be feeling at least a little bit cleaner than before. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and dried his hands slowly as he mused over his limited options. He’d somehow managed to overcome the first hurdle, but now he faced an even taller one, and he was running on fumes. He really didn’t have the time or the energy for this shit.

“Hey hey hey, you know, if you’re having problems with getting home, I could always drive you.”

Akaashi felt his heart lift for the second time today as he turned around to look at his saviour. “That would be amazing, thank you.”

Maybe he should have felt a little bit guilty about immediately jumping on his offer, but he had been the one to ask, and judging from the blinding smile that lit up the other man’s face, he didn’t mind one bit. Akaashi had no energy to spare for guilt, and he just wanted to go home. Besides, spending more time with a guy who looked as attractive as he did was hardly a bad thing.

“Oh, but I have to finish cleaning this bathroom first, do you mind waiting a bit?” He asked.

He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of spending any longer in this hellhole than was absolutely necessary, but he really wanted that ride home. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

The man flashed another grin and stuck out his hand for another handshake, “Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He reached forward and grasped his hand tightly, Bokuto returning the shake with an equal amount of strength. Akaashi had to firmly resist the urge to pull him forward just so he could get an up-close-and-personal look at that perfect face. His hand was rough but strong, and he couldn’t help letting his gaze wander up the arm attached to it to the perfectly toned muscles in Bokuto’s arms and chest. _Fuck, this guy is almost too attractive_. Akaashi fuelled all of his remaining energy into suppressing the urges that kept rising up in him. The urge to pin Bokuto against the wall, to twist his hands in his hair, to lock their mouths together and press right up close to that sculpted body. Wait...what?

_This is escalating far too quickly, you met him ten minutes ago for god's sake._

He dropped his hand and stepped back before Bokuto could get too close of a look at Akaashi himself. He didn’t need this guy examining the dark circles under his eyes and the glaringly obvious and desperate need of a nice long shower.

“How did you free me from the cubicle of horror anyway?” Akaashi asked, attempting to keep his voice light and somewhat indifferent.

“I unscrewed the bracket for the bolt.” Bokuto announced proudly, stooping down and picking it up off the floor, holding up the small metal object like it was the finest treasure in the world, “Cool, right?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at his ridiculousness. How was it possible for someone to be so hot and yet so adorable at the same time? _Shut up Akaashi, he's just giving you a ride home, you're not allowed to think like that_ , his brain insisted.

“It would have been cooler if you’d kicked the door down, more romantic too.” He added.

Oh shit. His brain to mouth function really wasn’t working today.

Bokuto just stared at him like he’d revealed the meaning of life, “Oh my God that would have been so cool! Goddammit! Now I’m disappointed I didn’t go all the way and dramatically sweep you into my arms and carry you out like a princess.” He seemed genuinely irritated by this, and even while he was cleaning he kept muttering to himself about ‘wasted opportunity’ and ‘just like a Disney movie’. Akaashi didn’t even try to hide the small smile that spread across his face. Man, someone like Bokuto was definitely what he needed right now.

“So, are you going to tell me about your relationship with Jerry the spider?” He queried.

“Well one day there was this blockage in the toilet, right? So the manager….” Bokuto launched into an unexpectedly long and involved story about his many adventures with said spider, whilst cleaning the rest of the bathroom vigorously. Akaashi wasn’t really listening, he was more interested in the way Bokuto’s muscles flexed under his skin as he cleaned, and the way his face twisted with emotion on every word, and the way his eyes seemed to permanently gleam with happiness and vivacity. God, he was beautiful.

Akaashi had had several boyfriends before, but it had always taken him a while to get used to them, and somewhere down the line, he’d always grow tired them and break it off. Looking at _him_ , crouched down on a pissy floor in the middle of a public restroom and rambling on about Jerry the spider, Akaashi didn’t think he’d ever get tired of staring at the huge and surprisingly adorable ball of ridiculousness that was Bokuto.

 _So we're talking about boyfriends now? This is going way too fast_. He decided to blame it on exhaustion and stress, that had to be the reason he was so fixated on a guy he’d met in a public restroom of all places.

“Uh, hey, are you okay?” Bokuto’s question snapped him out of his stupor, and he blinked a few times before registering Bokuto’s face, which was inches from his own.

“Fine, why?” He answered abruptly. _I was subtly thinking about how I'd really like to date and possibly have sex with you at some point, but yeah I'm good_. His brain needed to learn when to shut up.

“Well, you’ve been staring at my crotch for the last three minutes.”

 _Fuck_.

“Ha ha, sorry I must have spaced out a bit, it’s been a long day.” He laughed, trying his best to shrug it off, but unable to do anything about the blush rising in his cheeks. Bokuto fell silent for the first time since he’d met him, which made Akaashi _extremely_  uncomfortable.

 _Well done Akaashi, nice and subtle_.

“So…have you finished cleaning?” He asked tentatively, sort of eager to get the whole affair over with now.

“Oh.” Bokuto seemed to come to life again, “Yeah, we can leave now I guess.”

Bokuto dropped off his equipment and apron in the janitor’s locker room and collected his belongings, all the while chattering exuberantly with a seemingly endless amount of enthusiasm. Akaashi gave the minimum amount of response possible, an occasional nod here and there, maybe adding in the odd chuckle where appropriate. Perhaps letting Bokuto carry the conversation was rude of him, but Akaashi was too exhausted and over-worked to care. It’s not like he wasn’t trying to listen, it more that his brain couldn’t seem to get over Bokuto’s overwhelming physical appearance, and would only focus on the strangely insignificant details Bokuto happened to mention in passing. _He has a cat named Neko;_   _his favourite animal is an owl;_   _he plays volleyball_. Why his brain had decided to retain these details and not anything important like his age or any details about his actual life Akaashi had no idea.

 _Fuck I really need a nap_.

“What about you?”

“Hmm? Me?” Akaashi replied uncertainly, he hadn’t been listening at all.

“Yeah, do you like volleyball?”

“Oh, sure, I was on the team in high school.” Barely.

Bokuto looked at him in earnest, “Really? What position did you play?”

“Setter. I wasn’t that good though, I hardly ever played.” That wasn’t technically true, he had played most matches, but probably because he was one of the oldest people on the team when he joined in his third year. He didn’t think he was all that good.

“You should join our club! It's really fun trust me, and everyone’s really nice. Well, Tsukki’s a bit mean at first, but he’s really nice once you get to know him. And Kuroo’s really cool too. There was this one time…” And he was off again into another of his long tales and Akaashi had to wonder how he had so much to say. He could barely hold a conversation with anyone for five minutes, and somehow Bokuto had managed to talk at him for twenty minutes straight without running out of things to say. _Impressive_.

They finally reached his car, and Bokuto programmed in his address in the sat nav at Akaashi’s dictation. Soon enough they were on their way, and Akaashi began to relax at the thought of being home again, although, part of him was sort of disappointed that he’d have to leave Bokuto so soon. _Sleep, I definitely need sleep_.

It wasn’t long before they arrived in front of Akaashi’s apartment block, Bokuto pulling into the parking space right in front of the door, despite Akaashi’s insistence that these spaces were for the residents.

“It’ll be fine.” He said, once again flashing him his dazzling grin that Akaashi just couldn’t seem to say no to.

“Anyway…um…thank-” Akaashi began, but Bokuto shushed him with a wave of his hand.

“I have to make sure my damsel in distress makes it safely to his door.”

“You really don’t have to-” But Bokuto was already rushing around to the other side of the car and pulling open his door, bowing low as Akaashi clambered out awkwardly. Somehow, he still found the energy to be embarrassed by this gesture, trying to hide his blush in his bag as fumbled for his keys and marched to the door.

Bokuto trailed behind him and peered over his shoulder, watching as Akaashi missed the lock several times in his embarrassed and exhausted state. He finally connected the key and twisted hard, grunting a little as he propped the heavy door open. “There, safe and sound.” He stated.

Bokuto just shook his head, “We haven’t faced the perils of the lift yet.”

Akaashi stared at him incredulously, “You can’t be serious.”

“What if you get stuck in the lift? I won’t be there to set you free!” He answered extremely seriously.

“If you come with me in the lift and then I get stuck you will also be stuck inside the lift with me.” Akaashi pointed out.

“Then I shall comfort you as you cry into my shoulder and await our next saviour.” Bokuto replied, stepping quickly into the building before Akaashi could shut the door.

Akaashi couldn’t be bothered to argue any further, and, the way this day was going, getting stuck in the lift wasn’t too unlikely, so he figured he might as well let him come along given that he was so determined. Thankfully, they made it up to the fourth floor without any problems, and Akaashi navigated the maze of corridors with ease, arriving in front of his own door in a matter of minutes. He turned to Bokuto and shifted awkwardly on his feet as he searched for a way to thank him for his kindness.

“Um…thank you for freeing me from the cubicle of horror, and driving me home.” He said.

Bokuto just smiled, “No problem.”

Neither of them moved.

Akaashi searched for something to say, “Give my best to Jerry the spider.” _Really?_   _That's what you're ending with?_   _Talk about pathetic._

Bokuto seemed to find this hilarious, trying his best to keep his laughter quiet and choking out a snort in the process, “Of course.” He spluttered, his mouth split open in the biggest and most genuine smile Akaashi had ever seen, and his eyes crinkling at the corners as he squeezed them shut to contain his laughter.

_Fuck._

It was probably out of exhaustion. His brain must have been so over-worked and tired that his normally rational mind that inhibited idiotic decisions like this one was being overridden by his stupid, stupid instincts. He barely even registered his hand reaching out and grabbing Bokuto’s shirt, pulling him down so that their lips touched. Lips…touching… _kissing_.

Both of them seemed to register what was happening at the exact same moment, as they both jerked back in shock at the same time, Akaashi feeling the blush burn fiercely in his cheeks as he stumbled against his door.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I-”

Bokuto shut him up by pressing their lips together again, his left hand reaching for balance on the door as he pushed their bodies together. His right hand rested gently on Akaashi’s neck, his thumb tracing back and forth along the bottom of his cheek, sparking off an electric tingling under Akaashi’s skin that travelled all the way down his spine. His own hands draped themselves around Bokuto’s shoulders without him even telling them to, as if the movement was completely natural.

It wasn’t Akaashi’s first kiss, not by a long shot, but he swore his heart had never pounded so hard and he could feel a heat, a passion rising beneath the surface of his skin, revitalising him. Everything just felt so _good_ , so _right_. His tongue tracing against his lips, then finally in his mouth, Bokuto’s heavy, rhythmic breathing, their breaths intermingling and combining, their noses bumping against skin as their positions shifted, the small nip of pain as their teeth bit the flesh on each other’s lips and its immediate numbing as their kiss went on longer and longer, the way Bokuto seemed to steal all the air out of his lungs, making him gasp, desperate for his kiss more than air. No, it wasn’t Akaashi’s first kiss, but it might as well have been.

By the time they finally broke apart Akaashi’s breathing was laboured and he could feel his lips pulsing angrily, the sensation of Bokuto’s kiss still lingering like a shadow. Bokuto rested his forehead against the door, nudging their cheeks together and giggling breathily. “That was nice.”

Akaashi laughed quietly in reply, “Understatement of the day.” He felt Bokuto’s cheek heat up the tiniest fraction.

Bokuto pulled back to look at Akaashi, a wide smile fixed to his face that soon proved infectious, as Akaashi felt his own cheeks lift almost effortlessly. “Round 2?” Bokuto asked cheekily.

“Don’t you have a cat to get back to?” Akaashi queried, joining their hands together all the same.

“It's okay, turns out we live pretty close to each other.” He answered, his grin turning from cheeky to downright mischievous.

Akaashi looked at him with his – by now trademark – frown of disbelief, “Really? Where do you live?”

“Next-door.”

Akaashi laughed then. A real, raw, genuine laugh that he couldn’t seem to stop. Bokuto soon joined in, his low cackle mixing in with Akaashi’s breathless gasping, their bodies sagging against one another as they practically collapsed to the floor in a shower of giggles. It was loud and unruly and probably woke up the whole floor but Akaashi didn’t care, he was too euphoric. It was all so ridiculous and unbelievable and so immensely stupid that he couldn’t help laughing.

There, resting against one another in heap on the floor of the corridor outside their apartments, Akaashi couldn’t stop thinking that this was probably one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: haikyup


End file.
